


Please Forgive Me

by AlainaWrites



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlainaWrites/pseuds/AlainaWrites
Summary: You’re a rookie just called up from NXT and Seth never misses a chance to critique your performance. But when he goes too far and verbally thrashes you in front of the roster (with disastrous consequences), it’s time for The Architect to engage in some desperate measures to gain your forgiveness. Even if that means locking you both in a room naked to get it.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Curbstomp My Heart

A botch. 

I panicked as I realized my mistake in front of 25,000 people and millions at home. My stomach went tight. I could feel myself start to sweat under the hot lights. Inside I was a mess but outside I portrayed pure confidence, just as my character would. Yet I knew the truth. Everyone saw. But only one man would have negative comments. Seth. 

God how I hated him. He always had some critique of my work, even when others called it stellar. He just constantly nitpicked with his smug smile and snarky attitude. He claimed he did so because I was a rookie, and needed instruction, yet I was the only rookie he took his ire out on. 

Our mutual dislike was evident and a lot of fellow superstars commented on it. What probably didn’t help was that I always fought back. Matching him barb for barb. Sometimes that was enjoyable. Satisfying even, when I bested him. Other times it was just annoying and aggravating. Which would it be tonight? He would be the first one I saw backstage in the gorilla. He always was when I was on. And he was going to ruin this moment.

It was my first pay per view since being called up from NXT. Me and two of my friends had been called up as a stable in the fashion of The Shield, and we were quickly running through the entire women’s roster. 

We were called the Badd Girls, as our leader was named Briana Badd. It was silly, it was simple and it was effective. We all had sexy black punk rock ring gear that showed off our hard work in the gym and a hell of a lot of cleavage. It was a miracle someone’s boob didn’t pop out during a pin or submission in the ring.

I walked up the ramp and raised my hands in victory with my friends. We had won our match despite my botch of a simple suicide dive towards the end. 

I totally missed my target and my opponent, Bayley, had to pretty much scoot over to get a piece of my flying elbow. Even though I made contact, I almost landed on my neck by over rotating. It was a near miss. A rookie mistake. I was just glad I didn’t hurt anyone.

My team mates reassured me all was okay. It just furthered my character development that I would do crazy things without thinking them through. The very opposite of Seth’s calculated thinker and architect.

I took a deep breath as I went through the curtain. And there he was, Seth in all his vain glory, leaning against an equipment case and watching the show on a monitor.

It was a damn shame he ran his mouth like an idiot because good lord he was hot. And he was in his sexiest state of being … Post Match Seth.

He hadn’t showered yet. He was shirtless still, showing off those damn distracting abs of his. They were still shiny with the last bits of baby oil the makeup team had slicked on him pre match. It just made those abs look sexier. The urge to reach out and touch just one of them was a constant temptation I always put to the back of my mind.

Seth’s unruly hair had been slicked back and held low at the nape of his neck with a hair tie. A fluffy white towel was slung around his neck. He held on to the ends of the towel which just made his biceps look all the more tempting. 

But I dismissed that from my mind and mentally prepared for the coming insult. I didn’t have to wait long.

He was cackling with that annoying hyena laugh and pointing at me. “Historic night for you Y/N. Your first pay per view and your first botch on tv.”

I didn’t feel like answering. My friends told me to ignore him. Some of the other superstars were gathered around as well; Becky, Charlotte, The Miz and Maryse, Alexa and Dolph. There were even some guys from Creative. They knew, like everyone else backstage, that another scene of high theater was on tap from Seth and myself.

I tried to walk away but Seth continued talking. “It was a suicide dive. How simple is that? I’ve done them a million times. How can you botch that? How can anyone trust you with their body when you botch simple moves. You’re a high flier too. You got lucky tonight but you may hurt someone from the top rope if you’re not careful.”

That was it. My blood boiled at that. I was always safe in the ring. Always. I turned to face him. It was like high noon as we both looked each other over. Only we were using words not guns and bullets. I just wanted to wipe that smug smile off his face. 

I gave him a sarcastic laugh of my own. “You’re one to talk, Rollins. Wasn’t it a botched suicide dive from you that put your ‘brother’ Dean out of commission for like 10 months.”

Seth was already objecting. His palms up in defense. “Hey, Dean had an existing injury when that happened.”

I walked closer to him. Hands on my hips, squaring up for the fight. I looked Seth in the eye. “True, but it was your botched suicide dive that aggravated the injury and made his time out that much longer.”

Seth rolled his eyes and shook his head. “But, but that wasn’t me. I never hurt him.” Seth sputtered. 

A hit. Good! At this point I saw red. There was blood in the water and I was a shark going in for the kill. So I kept going. I took another step forward until Seth and I were just a breath apart. There was always an energy between us when we were this close. It made the argument more electric, almost sensual even. My heart rate began to increase as adrenaline zipped around inside me.

I poked a finger at his chest.  
“No one talks about it, Seth. About how dangerous you are with ‘your’ botches.”

I began counting them off with my fingers. “First, you injured yourself and ruined your own Championship run trying to deviate from the program with Kane.

“Second, you derailed Finn’s career with that botched throw at Summerslam. He hasn’t gotten another push again thanks to you.”

I was in my element now. I poked Seth again. He looked at my finger, then back up to my face, still smugly confident. I huffed at his bravado. Oh how I needed that smile to disappear.

“Yet here you sit, Intercontinental Champion and newly crowned Tag Team Champions tonight with Dean.”

Seth was quiet. His arms were now crossed over his chest. His stance wide and defensive. 

He was making those goofy faces he does in his promos to show how ridiculous he thinks something sounds. There was always a little fake chuckle he made with those. He did it now and it incensed me.

Those deep set brown eyes of his darkened and gave a steely glare that should have scared me off but I was too into telling him off. I had been taking crap from him for months now. It felt good to tell Seth about himself. That didn’t stop my pulse from skittering like mad though, as I took him to task.

I could feel my fellow Badd Girls putting a hand on my arm to pull me away. I tugged out of it. I was too in the flow to stop now.

Bayley and her team came through the curtain then just as Elias was going out. Everyone looked at the argument going on. They shook their heads and carried on. Was it sad these post match arguments between me and Seth were a normal thing?

“Oh and when it comes to trusting people with your body Seth, you have got to be the worst at that. Let’s ask Sting shall we? You ended a legend’s career because you were reckless in the ring. And yet you are rewarded with belt after belt. Why is that Seth?”

Seth took a moment. It almost seemed as if he was counting to ten before responding. Or maybe he wasn’t going to answer at all. But then Seth loved to run his mouth.

The slight uptick of his mouth, that imperceptible smirk should have told me that I was in trouble but I was too in the moment of my own verbal victory. Nothing I said was untrue. I had the receipts and I showed them to Seth, to everyone.

Seth rubbed his beard and I damn near thought he was gonna try and twirl his mustache like a cartoon villain. 

“I win belt after belt because I am that damn good,” he announced rather loudly. “I’m The Man around here, little girl. I am not here just because I look good.”

Seth looked me up and down like I was a piece of trash not worth his consideration.

“The Divas era is over or so I thought. There are highly talented women on this roster now. And then there’s you.” 

I sucked in air at that. I could not believe what Seth said. At the wound created deep inside me. It hurt. That was a surprise. Like internally it felt like Seth had somehow reached into my chest and squeezed my heart dry. 

Now why did his words hurt so much? His opinion wasn’t worth considering. Or was it?

Seth continued his tirade. “I’m guessing you walked into an WWE audition after your shift at Hooters ended and they hired you on looks alone. That’s why your fake boobs are always hanging out of your ring gear and you … can’t … wrestle.”

There was a sharp intake of breath and I suddenly realized that gasp was from me.

Seth kept at it. “And as for belts, well I wouldn’t worry about that, sweetheart. No one is going to put a belt on you with botches like that.”

My bottom lip started to tremble at that and I could feel the sting of tears well up but I willed them not to fall. I suddenly felt very small. And the silence around me from the small crowd that gathered made it worse. 

But Seth still wasn’t finished. “Maybe they should send you back to NXT. You could do with some more fundamentals. Your fellow Badd girls could be a duo easily and succeed without you. You’d just drag them down anyway.”

Suddenly I felt dazed, numb. A chill ran through me from embarrassment. A kill shot. Seth might as well as hit me with a curb stomp. Damn him, Seth won. And he shredded my confidence and self esteem as a bonus. He had never been so vicious or so cruel.

I honestly didn’t know what to say, so I just said what was in my heart or what was left of it.

“You know what Seth, you’re a real asshole,” I said quietly, almost a whisper. “What is it they say, ‘never meet your idols. They’ll always disappoint you.’ That’s really fitting with you.”

I turned and started to walk off to the locker room. I tried to ignore everyone’s faces.

But I did have one last thing to say. I turned and looked at Seth. He seemed perplexed, almost concerned. Which was crazy because he should be gloating with that hit. He always gloated when he won a argument with me.

“I have never worked at Hooters, Seth. But if I did I would be proud of it because it’s a honest job. I wouldn’t let people shame me about it like you just did.”

I took a deep breath, trying not to cry. But my voice still cracked with emotion. “I, I have wanted to be a wrestler since I was a kid, Seth. Same as you. I worked hard to get here and I am damn good at it, same as you. I made it to the main roster here through talent and determination not just my looks or my breasts.” 

I waved a hand around at everyone watching. “Look around Seth. Everyone here is good looking. It’s the first requirement for working in this company actually. You’re lucky your talent caused them to forget your weirdly passable looks. You’re no Drew McIntyre or Finn Balor you know in the handsome department. And nobody hired you for your likability, I’m sure.”

Then I surprised everyone by grabbing my breasts. “Oh and by the way, these are real. But I will give you a pass on your scathing remark. Considering your sketchy romance history, maybe you can’t recognize real ones anymore.”

And with that I turned on my heel and walked away. I heard Seth call after me but I ignored him. I had to get away before my tears overtook my bravado.  
—


	2. Never Take Advice From A Lunatic

When she didn’t turn up to breakfast I knew I was in trouble. 

We had a pattern, Y/N and I. We would bicker, then go off to our respective corners. We’d lick our wounds and then everything would reset back to normal. 

But something about last night was not normal. It was clear that we both struck a little too close to the bone with our comments. But damn it she made me so mad talking about these injuries. As if my guilt about them over the years wasn’t enough. She stopped short of saying I injured people on purpose. An accusation I still got, and which still rankled. 

Y/N has always had the power to annoy me in a way no other woman has and believe me many have tried. 

There was a moment right at the end of our argument though when even I realized maybe I had gone too far with Y/N, though I would never admit it to anyone. The hurt in her eyes at the end haunted me all last night. I tried to wind down with video games but I couldn’t even concentrate on Madden. Even music couldn’t help. A Day To Remember. Parkway Drive. Nothing eased that feeling of unease inside me. 

I couldn’t even sleep last night. Whenever I closed my eyes I saw the humiliated look that I had put on her beautiful face. She was always so strong. And feisty too. It stood out, especially since she was a rookie. She could give as well as take and I figured this was just a normal argument. Turns out it was anything but that.

And damn it, I was perversely proud of her in spite of what I’d said. Despite that hurt, she held her head high and sauntered off to the locker room like she was a queen. And in that moment I felt like a peasant, someone who didn’t have the right to even look at her, much less speak to her.

No one backstage wanted to speak to me either when I went to clean up and ride to the next town. Even Dean, Renee and Roman seemed a bit icy this morning at breakfast as we ate our food at this old school diner.

When Y/N’s stable mates turned up to the diner, I knew I was in the doghouse. The place was known for its maple bacon pancakes and Y/N had bet me she could eat more of them than me. We were both looking forward to coming here and to our little pancake showdown. Just one more type of battle we regularly engaged in.

But this morning Y/N was no where to be found. She didn’t answer my texts about meeting here. I wanted to think maybe she didn’t see them, but the read receipts for each message told me I was wrong.

Her Badd Girls teammates walked by the table I was at with Renee, Dean and Roman. They were all in black yoga pants and Tap Out shirts. They looked like they had just finished a workout. 

The two women with their long black hair said nothing to our table of veterans as they passed. Did rookies have no manners anymore? When I came up the ranks you could be buried for not shaking a veteran superstar’s hand. Not acknowledging them in public was just as bad. 

“Hey,” I called out only to hear Roman tell me to leave it alone from our semi circle booth. I ignored him. 

“Where is your team mate. She challenged me to a pancake eating contest. Is she chickening out?”

They both rolled their eyes at me. Me! Seth Rollins. “Really, Rollins,” the lead one said. “You’re actually going to go there.”

Was she Briana or Britney? I could never remember with their long ponytails and smudgy dark” eye makeup. They both looked the same. Only Y/N stood out in their little trio. It boggled my mind as to why Hunter didn’t make Y/N leader of the group as opposed to the unforgettable Briana.

“You’re calling out our friend over some dumb pancake eating contest after what you pulled last night,” the lead one said. She tapped her toe in aggravation.

The other one threw daggers at me with her hazel eyes. “Maybe you should call The New Day. They will take you on for a dumb pancake contest.”

The lead one chimed in again. “You’ve got some nerve.” Okay, she was definitely Briana Badd.

“What the hell are you two talking about?” I blurted out. 

“Oh boy,” Renee remarked and focused on her egg white omelette. Dean turned to watch the exchange, sitting back, arm laid over the back of the red vinyl booth. He poured a bunch of sugar into his already sweetened sweet tea.

Briana continued. “After humiliating her, you went to Creative and asked them to send her back to NXT as punishment for talking back, didn’t you Seth? That’s why she got a message to see Hunter and Creative this afternoon at the arena. Don’t deny your scheming handiwork. It’s just like you, Mr. Conniving Scheming Architect.” She looked at me, daring me to contradict her. 

“I would never do that. I didn’t do that. If Y/N got a call to meet with Hunter and Creative it must be for something else.” I shrugged my shoulders. “It’s just gossip.”

There were awkward glances around the table before Renee cleared her throat. “But I heard something similar this morning,” she announced, and both Badd Girls looked at me with real murder on their minds.

I turned to Renee. “So you heard that I asked Creative and Hunter to bury Y/N?”

Renee picked up a napkin to wipe her mouth. “Not that you tried to bury her. But Seth you didn’t need to go to them privately. You gave the idea to Creative when they heard your argument. They were there. They heard everything you said about her. So they took that idea and ran with it.” 

Renee paused a moment. “And I did hear this morning from my sources that Hunter and Creative were going to have a word with her at the arena. The rumor is they may send her back to NXT for a bit. See how it goes.” She shrugged her shoulders.

My fists came down on the diner table, jostling the glasses of ice water there. “It’s only 10:30 am, how can everyone have heard this?”

Roman put a hand on my shoulder. “Calm down, man. It’s just a rumor.”

Briana and Badd Girl #2 didn’t seemed convinced of the Big Dog’s proclamation. 

“But it could be true,” Briana stated. “So yeah, you’ve ruined her career and maybe ours. We were having a good run as a trio on the main roster. We may be just as buried.”

“You selfish jerk,” the other one replied before they walked off to an open table on the other side of the restaurant.

I took my baseball cap off and ran a hand trough my hair. I had to think. This couldn’t be right. I let my head fall into my hands.

“They can’t send her to NXT over one botch. That’s insane. I’m going to call Hunter.” 

I dug my phone out of the pocket of my skinny jeans before Roman plucked it out of my hands. “Don’t make things worse, Seth.”

I suddenly felt like I was going to suffocate. The way you do when Samoa Joe has you in a coquina clutch. My chest felt heavy too. She would never forgive me over this. Never. For some reason it mattered what she thought of me when it never did before.

“I have to fix this.” For once, I voiced my fear to my friends. “She’ll hate me.” 

“Newsflash my man. She already does,” Dean said before sipping his sweet tea. How he didn’t find it disgusting with all that sugar was a mystery to me. Renee acted like it was normal.

“This is a nightmare,” I announced as I rubbed my temples. “I didn’t mean to ruin her career. It was a simple argument. She’s a rookie. I just teased her a bit.”

“Didn’t sound like it,” Roman chimed in. “You stopped short of insinuating that she slept her way up the ranks.”

Dean lit up. “Man I thought he was going to say that too last night.” He seemed amazed that he and Roman were having the same thoughts.

“Hey, I am sitting right here you know. I can hear what you’re saying about me. And I would never say something like that.”

Dean spoke up. “You said she worked at Hooters, man. It’s kind of the same thing. Believe me.” 

I just shook my head. This was insane. “It was a simple argument,” I repeated, knowing deep down inside that it damn well wasn’t.

“You rode her pretty hard for a simple argument, Seth,” Roman remarked quietly.

Dean looked a bit sly. “Maybe the problem here is that our man never rode her hard enough, in you know, other ways. Maybe they both need to enjoy a hard ride with each other, and squash this tension. Then all the crazy will end.”

Renee hit Dean’s arm. “I told you not to mention my theory.”

“Hey,” Dean protested with another shrug of the shoulders like he was that popular emoji. “You weren’t the first to come up with that. Everyone was thinking it.”

Renee ignored him. She looked like she had a epiphany. “If Y/N does go back to NXT, I know who will be happy.” 

“Oh yeah. Adam Cole,” Roman answered slyly.

Dean automatically yelled, “Bay Bay.” Some of the diners turned to look at the lunatic in the large booth.

“That guy,” I said with a huff.

Dean and Roman knew my opinion of Adam Cole. Talented in the ring. Charismatic as hell. A total threat to my place on the roster when he got called up from NXT. The fact that they called him, ‘The Next Shawn Michaels’ rankled. Michaels was my hero. If anyone was going to be the next Shawn Michaels it was going to be me. After I became the first Seth Rollins though.

“Why does Adam Cole care if she goes back to NXT?” I asked.

They all looked at each other like I was an idiot.

Renee clued me in quick. “Cole’s in love with her.”

Roman nodded sagely. “Since her first day in NXT. Was always trying to get her to go out with him. How did you not know that Seth?”

I ignored The Big Dog’s question and shrugged it off. “So what. If she didn’t date him, she’s obviously not interested.”

“He could wear her down,” Roman responded.

I laughed at the idea. “That doesn’t work.”

“Nope,” Dean disagreed. “That’s how I got her.” He pointed at Renee rather proudly.

Renee nodded holding up her hand with her wedding ring. “True. Sometimes as a woman you are like, ‘I will never date that guy.’ But then you figure you’ll give them a chance because there is something interesting in them you want to learn more about and next thing you know, you’re married to that guy.”

“True story,” Dean said proudly despite the beginning not painting him in a decent light.

Damn. I didn’t want to hear this. It was bad enough Y/N was being sent back to NXT but now a real romance with Adam Cole. That seemed the last straw.

Roman thought a moment. “You know maybe that could be a good angle for Y/N when she goes back to NXT. She could have a kayfabe relationship with Cole in addition to the real one and get called back up to the main roster with him instead of him coming up with Undisputed Era.”

“Not bad but it isn’t going to happen. Undisputed Era is too strong as a stable.” Dean said before spearing a bunch of pancakes and munching them, syrup dripping from his fork onto his chin. 

Renee took a napkin and dabbed at the spot on her husband. The touching display rankled me for some reason. I never had those types of moments.

I pushed my plate away and crossed my arms over my chest, leaning back into the vinyl booth. Maybe I would sink in and it would eat me like in some Japanese horror movie. Anything so I did not have to think about what would happen if I failed to get Y/N to forgive me. 

How could I win her to my side? I looked like a real asshole here. It suddenly seemed an impossible task.

“Look, enough about Adam Cole,” I said. “Let’s focus on me for a minute. I have to fix this thing with Y/N.”

Roman looked at me. “So you admit you made a mistake and went too far last night?” 

I groaned and stood up and stretched after sitting in the cramped space of the booth. “Seth Rollins does not admit any wrong doing but he also doesn’t want to crush a colleague’s dreams with a misunderstood comment.”

Mrs. Ambrose’s romantic and journalistic antenna were up. She clasped her hands together in delight. “So you’re going after her?”

“No,” Roman said. “That’s not a good idea. Take it from a married man, Seth. She needs some time. Some space. See what happens with this meeting at the arena and talk to her afterwards or even after the show tonight. Maybe even wait till next week.”

Renee was not convinced. She looked over at Roman. “As a married woman I can tell you that the more time you leave this to fester without addressing it, the worse it will be.”

Dean nodded. “She locks us up in the bedroom naked until we come to a resolution in any fight. Works every time. And you’re all ready for make up sex that way. Bonus, my brother.”

“TMI,” I said and grabbed my wallet to leave. I threw some bills down on the table. Enough to cover everyones’ meal.

Roman asked, “What are you going to do, Seth?”

I stuffed my wallet in my back pocket and plucked my phone from him. “I am gonna make this right.”

“You want me to find you a private room at the arena so you two can hash this out naked till the show starts,” Dean asked, serious as a heart attack. “I’m telling you, it’s the best way to solve problems.” 

Renee hit Dean on the shoulder. “Stop telling all our business.”

“I’m trying to help him, wife. You know I don’t say a word about us. But he’s gonna cock this up like he always does.” 

Dean waggled a eyebrow at Renee. “But if you want to argue about this, I can find another room at the arena for us. Just leave your clothes at the door.”

Roman shook his head and went back to his eggs and bacon.

I felt nauseated. I decided to let that be known by pretending to hurl. “Okay. Enough of this you two. My breakfast is going to make a return appearance if I hear more so I am going to leave.”

I took off. Enough of this nonsense. I had to find Y/N. I had an inkling where she would be if she wasn’t at breakfast. 

I had to make this right. That was the relentless thought in my mind as I headed off to find her.

—


	3. Abs Appreciation Club

Chapter 3: Abs Appreciation Club

I found Y/N just where I expected her to be, at the hotel gym. She was standing on the other side of the space near some rowing machines and looked like she had just finished up and was talking to Finn. She had a warm up jacket in her hands, a towel and a fancy metal water bottle. She had the same work out clothes on as her Badd Girls team mates but it looked so much better than her. The sports bra like top and yoga pants looked damn good as they molded to her compact, muscular body.

From behind she looked spectacular. I’d never admit it but she had the best backside in the entire company. Thoughts of her ass sometimes made my shower times a bit longer than normal. She was hot. I’d give her that. 

The front was just as good too. Her lips were full and sensual and her eyes could pull a guy in and torment his soul. When she got called up a lot of guys talked about how much of a stunner she was and even went so far as to rate her against the other call ups but I soon put an end to that.

Poor bastard Adam Cole. The sucker never had a chance. But better him than me.

Her hair was up in a ponytail as I watched her. It swished about saucily whenever she moved her head or she laughed at something the Irishman said. How could she make a ponytail sexy? 

A sudden flash of a dirty scene played in my head. She and I alone in this gym. Y/N on her knees before me as she took me in inch by delicious inch with that sexy mouth of hers. I’d tug on that ponytail to control the action until she had me fully in to the hilt.

It would feel like heaven, I was sure of it, but the best part was that with her mouth full, she couldn’t say anything awful to me. 

I suddenly wondered what she tasted like. What would it be like to bury my own head between her smooth thighs and lap up her sweet juices with my tongue. I couldn’t help a inward laugh. She’d be happy it was a way for her to keep me from talking too.

Damn. Maybe Dean and Renee were right. Maybe Y/N and I needed a rough tumble between the sheets to burn off all this tension and sexual energy between us. But Seth Rollins does not admit mistakes, even if his friends were right. Maybe that was part of the problem.

Y/N and I hated each other, didn’t we? That was obvious to everyone. But as a man, I had to admit a guy would be foolish not to want her in their bed or on a desk or bent over a couch.

And I wasn’t too shabby either. Cross Fit kept me in shape. I could keep her interested in bed. 

We would turn it into a contest though. We’d match each other move for move maybe even test each other’s stamina or have a bet to see who was the more dominant. Even if either of us lost the contest we would still win. The prospect seemed damn appealing suddenly.

I had to toss those thoughts out of my head as I approached her and Finn. Y/N was mentioning Finn’s perfect abs. The comment rankled.

As I came up behind her, Finn’s eyes widened. Not with annoyance or shock, but with concern. 

“Hey Seth,” he said with that wide grin he gave everyone.

Finn took a step forward. Was he trying to protect Y/N? He was searching her face for something.

Y/N for her part did not turn around or vocally acknowledge me. But her shoulders did slump, like she was already aggravated by my presence.

Not good. She was not going to make this easy. 

I continued on, undeterred. “I heard you two talking about how to get perfect abs.”

Finn scratched the back of his neck. “Yeah, uh, we were just discussing the best ways to get real definition of the abs. We just jokingly called it “Abs Appreciation Club.”

Still Y/N ignored me.

“That’s only going to happen with diet,” I said, trying to contribute.

Finn agreed. “That’s what I told her.

Y/N finally spoke but not to me. “I told you Finn, I can’t give up carbs. I love bread too much.”

Okay, now we were having a three way conversation as Y/N still wouldn’t face or talk to me. Frustration broke loose inside me. I oddly felt powerless. It was an unusual sensation that I had jot experienced since being injured.

“Then you’re out of luck, Y/N. If you want abs like him you got to give up starches.”

Silence.

I wasn’t going to give up and stop talking until she at least turned around. Silently in my head, I pleaded, ‘please turn around. Please turn around. Give me a chance to make this right.’

“So can Seth Rollins join your Abs Appreciation Club?”

She turned around at that. Great. Only she didn’t look happy to see me.

“Maybe the first rule of Abs Appreciation Club is to not talk about Abs Appreciation Club.”

Finn chuckled at that.

Y/N looked me up and down. “I honestly don’t know if you can even join Abs Appreciation Club, Seth. I mean you’re no Finn.”

I pointed at Finn. “Nobody is. Look at him. Nobody is that jacked. His stomach might as well be a washboard.”

She shrugged her shoulders again but this time it was to indicate disdain.

“We will take your application under advisement Rollins.” Then she turn to walk off without even a goodbye to Finn or me.

She seemed super haughty in that moment and honestly it was a bit of a turn on. 

I called out, “Hey, wait. Don’t go. We need to talk.”

She turned and looked as poised and queenly as ever, even in workout gear. 

“If you want great abs you just have to do CrossFit?”

She shook her head. That ponytail went swish swish. Damn her it was sexy.

“No. Nope. No way. I am not joining your cult, CrossFit Jesus.”

Finn doubled over with laughter at that from across the small gym.

Y/N seemed exasperated. “Ok, Rollins what do you want?”

“A chance to talk. I know I don’t deserve it but just give me that. We can get coffee in the hotel lobby.”

She groaned. “Fine.”

Finn came across the small gym to her and gently touched her elbow with his palm. For some reason it set me off even though there wasn’t anything romantic about it.

“I’m right here in the gym if you need me,” he said to her and she nodded. “Just text me. You have my number.”

He had her phone number? Why? I had no idea they were close. Like how close were they? Was this something new? No one ever mentioned it to me.

Y/N crooked her finger at me. “C’mon Seth. Let’s get this over with. I’m hungry and tired and I don’t have time for this.”

“Well you wouldn’t be hungry if you turned up to our pancake eating contest,” I said as I opened the gym doors for her. We walked down the hallway to the main lobby. She said nothing. 

Since she didn’t answer my jab about the pancakes, I decided not to push it. 

The tension between us was thick. It felt like performing in front of a hostile crowd that wouldn’t even give you a chance.

The lobby was busy. It was Monday morning and people were checking out. The hotel had a satellite Starbucks and a lot of overstuffed couches in the lobby. Some people milled about while others waited with their suitcases to leave, including a few superstars.

With coffee in hand, we went to find a couple seats. She waved me off when I tried to buy her drink. 

I gestured to a couple of high backed leather chairs with a small table in between. She slid into the seat with grace. Damn she looked pretty. Even post workout, she was glowing somehow.

“Okay, so what do you want Seth?”

Not a good start. I ran my hand across my forehead. Was I perspiring? “Look, last night went a little sideways.”

Silence. It almost seemed like she was looking through me with those big, gorgeous eyes of hers.

I tried again. “I went too far in what I said.”

Still not a peep from her. I felt unsure of my words suddenly, like I was blubbering. 

“In all honesty Y/N, the main roster is lucky to have you.”

She took a sip of her coffee. Her long lashes swept downward. She wouldn’t look at me.

“Well that won’t last,” she declared quietly. “I am meeting with Creative at the arena. Triple H will be there.”

I swallowed hard. The guilt inside of me spread throughout my chest. 

“It, it could be good news.”

Finally she looked up. “No, Seth. Maybe if I were you. But for a rookie like me, no. I’ve already gotten word they could send me back to NXT as soon as this week.”

“It was just a simple botch.”

“One you made a fuss about.”

“I didn’t mean for people to take it that seriously.”

“But they did Seth.” She paused a moment. “See this is what I was talking about last night.”

She put down her coffee cup and I suddenly realized that her hands were trembling. Not with fear though. With anger.

Despite that anger, she sounded almost detached talking to me. It broke me. Because I realized this situation broke something in her. And that was something I never wanted. I couldn’t bear seeing her hurt. Knowing that I put that hurt there.

“Every time you act without thinking Seth, someone else gets hurt. You don’t think. You let your ego take over. You think to yourself, ‘How could Seth Rollins possibly be wrong?’ 

“There are no consequences for you Seth. Instead, you keep getting opportunity after opportunity. But that only works for you.”

“That’s not true. I faced that same bias when I came back from injuries. Wallowing in the mid card away from any belts till Management and Vince felt their investment in me and my body would hold up in the ring and with the grueling touring schedule. But I proved them wrong.”

She shook her head. “They still gave you opportunities. Chances to mess up. I am not some favored child like you, Seth.”

“Look, I can call Trips and he will take care of this thing with NXT. I can fix it.”

Y/N let out a breath in exasperation and threw her hands up. “You don’t even see the irony do you, Seth. You say you’re not a favored child but you have a direct line to ‘Trips’ to fix your boo boos.”

Realization dawned on me. “So you’re not going to accept my apology. You’re not going to forgive me.”

She blinked at that. Like I was some lunatic. “Why should I Seth? You’ve ruined my career. My life even. With nothing more than some thoughtless words you took away all my hard work, my dreams even.”

“But I feel awful.”

“Oh. Poor Seth feels awful. How bad that must be for you.”

“Why can’t you just forgive me. I apologized. I meant every word. You couldn’t even do that for me.”

“Whoa. Are you serious Seth? You think I owe you an apology?”

“Yeah. You said some shitty stuff too. Like I’m injuring everyone.”

“You have.”

“You made it sound like I’m reckless in the ring on purpose. Like I’m not safe.”

“Sometimes I think you aren’t safe. You caused injury to yourself and others. I would never trust my body with you in a ring or anywhere else.”

Damn. That one hurt. 

“Look I’m just trying to point out that we both said some mean things. I feel bad about it. But obviously you don’t. The least you could do is forgive me.”

“Right. I get it. You want me to absolve you because poor Seth feels bad. Well okay, Seth. I accept your apology but I don’t forgive you.” 

She looked at me then and I felt as if she could burn a hole inside me with the death glare she directed at me.

“As a veteran, as a human being, even as a man of integrity you have disappointed me Seth. I could never forgive you for what you’ve done. You needled me from the very first night I was on the main roster.”

I tried to deny it but she put her pointer finger up as a sign to shut up. I let her talk. The least I could do was let her have her say.

“You don’t respect me Seth. Not as a woman or a wrestler. And I don’t know why you hate me either. Did I bruise your ego and not respond favorably to some obtuse pass you made at me? Is it the way I speak? You definitely have a problem with the way I look.”

“It’s not those things at all.” I felt shame spread through every vein in my body. I had not felt like this since I was a child.

“Then what is it?”

“I, I don’t know.” It sounded lame, even to me.

Although it was the honest answer, it irritated her even more. She got up. “Look, I’m busy so are we done here?”

I felt like she meant more than this conversation was over and that hurt, but there was nothing I could say. I literally didn’t know what to say. Me, lost for words. She did that to me.

While I was still trying to formulate a sentence, she had walked off to the elevator banks to disappear up to her room. My chance lost.

It was only then that I realized a number of people had been watching us, including some of the arena crew and a few superstars.

“Show’s over, man,” I announced to everyone who quickly tried to act like they weren’t eavesdropping. 

One thing stuck in my mind and it haunted me.

I failed. 

I always believed that if I worked hard I could do anything. Fix anything. It was my belief and work ethic that got me to the WWE. 

But this thing between Y/N and me, well I just made things worse. It felt like one of the worst failures of my life. I ruined her career. She would never forgive me for it.

Suddenly I felt hopeless.

And then the irony hit me. That this was exactly how Y/N felt right now.

I sent a slew of apology texts which were read but unanswered. Even Trips wasn’t returning my calls or texts. 

When I got to the arena, people wouldn’t really look me in the eye. I couldn’t blame them. The whispers as I went by were the worst. Damn this was a fishbowl. 

After dropping off my cases in the locker room, I went to Creative. I was told they were busy and didn’t have a moment for me. I was being shut out. But I waited outside their room. Trips was bound to show up and I could grab him before his meeting with Y/N and get him to stop this madness.

Only Trips never showed up.  
I was told he had decided to hold the meeting on one of the luxury busses in the parking lot and I was missing it while I was standing here.

Something was up.

—


	4. Hey Bae Bae

Chapter 4: Hey Bae Bae!

I could kill him. 

Seth was always aggravating, but the last two days with him were just maddening. Why couldn’t he leave me alone?

He actually thought that ‘I’ owed him an apology. After everything he said and all the ruin he caused. He called me out for not apologizing.

I sat in my car, trying to calm down before my meeting with Triple H and Creative.

Although I had checked in at the arena and put my suitcase in the locker room, I just couldn’t hang out there before this meeting. People kept coming by, hugging me and telling me to make the best of my new circumstances. They had all just pretty much written me off as lost. Some suggested a going away party since it would probably be my last night on Raw. 

The others milled around whispering about me. That was worse. I needed some peace before all my dreams were snatched out of my hands. 

So I sat in my rental car and put on a meditation track from my phone.

Closing my eyes, I tried to breathe deeply as the track suggested. I was just settling in and beginning to feel the butterflies in my stomach stop fluttering when there was a disruptive, loud knock on the car window. I didn’t have to open my eyes to know it would be Seth. Damnit, why couldn’t he just let me to wallow in peace?

I opened my eyes and looked out the car window and was taken aback by the handsome man leaning down to look inside the car. 

“Adam!”

I opened the car door and Adam Cole, NXT Champion and my friend, slipped in to the passenger seat beside me. He was such a welcome sight, I wanted to cry.

“Hey bae bae,” he said to me. He always made a fuss of pointing out that he meant it spelled like b-a-e in the sweet way and not in his normal nickname way. 

I was so happy to see him that I threw my arms around his neck. The tears that I had been holding back for the last twelve hours burst free. I was sobbing, my head buried on my friend’s shoulder. He felt warm and reassuring. Just what I needed when the tension of the last day and night had rung me dry of emotion. 

Adam let me get it all out. He didn’t say a word, just rubbed my back as I sank deeper into the comfort he offered and I cried until I thought not one more tear would come. I was wrong. The release was so needed I then cried about that. 

How did he know I needed a friend? Adam was always there for me when I needed him. Even though we were on different brands. 

Adam and I had a unique relationship. When I arrived at NXT he made his romantic declarations clear. But despite that handsome, open face of his and that killer charm, there was no chemistry on my end with him. It broke my heart to tell him so. 

He was a good guy and I valued his friendship. I didn’t want to lose that when I spurned his advances. It’s hard for men and women to be friends with no hanky-panky. Hollywood would have you believe it’s impossible.

Yet, despite my rejection, Adam and I had remained firm friends. At first I was leery. Thinking that maybe Adam thought he could convince me to change my mind. 

Why did guys always think they could wear you down? But that wasn’t the case. He was a good man, a good friend. I just wanted him to find a girl who set his heart aflame and who loved him back just the same way he would love them.

When my sobbing subsided, I finally asked the question foremost in my mind. “How are you here?”

Adam’s face split into a wide grin. “I have a meeting with Triple H.”

With my head still on his shoulder, I looked up at him. “Oh my God! You’re being called up.”

He shook his head. “I don’t think so. They made a point of saying it was just a meeting. They invited me to watch Raw backstage tonight.”

I was suddenly deflated for my friend. 

“Well you can see my last night on the main roster. Maybe I can get through it with you here. Then you can take me back to Orlando with you.”

He rubbed my arm in sympathy. “I heard what happened to you, Y/N. It’s not right. But … if anyone can turn this around to work in your favor it’s you.”

Oddly hearing this from Adam calmed me down. Maybe because I had the comfort of his arms around me. My head nestled on his shoulder. It was awkward as I was leaning over from the driver’s side of the car. But it didn’t matter. I finally felt like outside, the world was not going to end. Suddenly I wondered what it would be like if it was Seth holding me, his large hands rubbing my back and comforting me. I put that rogue thought out of my head.

“How did you find me in the car?”

Adam squeezed me tighter. “You always go to your car when you are stressed or want some quiet time. And even though this is a rental, you always get the same make and model. I just had to look for that when I couldn’t find you in the arena.”

I had to titter at that. “You know me well.”

He looked proud at that. “Yes I do. Now, tell me what happened.”

I relayed the events of last night and the call this morning for me to meet Hunter. I also told him about the rumors.

“Having backstage heat is bad. Management is never going to like that.”

“I know.”

“If the rumors are true, at least they are not releasing you.”

“True. Silver lining.”

“And if they send you back, you know your NXT family will always be there for you.”

I wiped the tears away from my eyes. “Thanks Adam. That helps.”

“Now tell me why you have this beef with Rollins.”

Just hearing his name made me bristle.

“He just pisses me off. He always critiques my work. Even if I am having a great night. He just takes his ire out on me. I don’t know what’s wrong with him.”

“So he starts these squabbles?”

“Yes. But I can’t just take his crappy comments and let them roll off my back. I need to defend myself. So I talk back to him.”

“I see. Still, you don’t want to be labeled as difficult backstage though.”

I bit my lower lip while I thought about what Adam was saying. I was painfully aware of the truth in there even if I did not like it. 

“I know I’m a rookie and there’s a hierarchy,  
but I wouldn’t let anyone talk to me the way Seth does. I have pride in myself and my work. Damn it, I have self esteem.”

“Hmm. Is he attracted to you?” There was no jealousy in Adam’s question. If anything, there was a slight hint of amusement in his tone.

“Oh hell no. Seth has made it clear he finds me disgusting.”

“Uh huh.”

“No seriously. He would not touch me if his life depended on it.”

“Somehow, I don’t believe that in this case. I mean some guys don’t express feelings well.”

“Oh he expresses it well enough. The feeling is just hate and not lust.”

Adam turned a little so he could look at me properly. “And what about you, young lady?”

“What about me?”

“How do you feel about him?”

“I just told you.”

“No, I mean do you have feelings for Seth?”

“Are you crazy Adam? He got me demoted. How could I have feelings for him? It’s insane to even entertain any attraction there.” Wow was I defensive.

“I don’t know. Maybe this thing between you and Seth points to some simmering attraction. Both of you won’t let yourselves explore it for whatever reason and so it comes out in this rage.”

“Are you psychoanalyzing me now Adam? Seth is now the boy in school who pulls my ponytail because he really likes me?”

“Exactly.”

“Bullshit.”

“You have to admit you feel something. Something passionate.”

“That’s called rage, Adam. Passionate rage.”

“Okay. Answer me this. At any time you have known him have you ever thought of Seth in a sexual way?”

“Adam!” This line of questioning was outrageous and dangerously uncomfortable, even if I would not admit it.

“Seriously.”

“That’s a dumb question.”

“Maybe its “the” question. He was always a fave superstar of yours coming up. I remember you saying that back in the day at NXT.”

“Idol worship is different than sexual attraction.”

I should not have trusted the way Adam’s eyes lit up with some sudden inspiration.

“Okay. So tell me this. We’re good friends. Whenever you are alone and pleasuring yourself have you ever thought of him?”

I thought about the many times I had done just that. The fantasy was always the same. Me being that lucky make up girl who got to massage baby oil onto Seth’s strong muscular chest and those damn tempting abs and then Seth would pull me into a private room and things would blossom from there into a lot of naughtiness. Really hot naughtiness.

“That’s a crazy question,” I answered. This was really uncomfortable. Could Adam tell from my fave and demeanor that I was blatantly lying?

“No it’s not. Plus, you’re avoiding the question. So what’s your answer?”

“No comment.”

“Ha!”

“No ha! Half the roster could fulfill the fantasies of most any woman. Have you seen Finn’s abs or Drew McIntyre’s everything. There are hotter guys than Seth Rollins here.”

“Yet he’s the one you want.”

I shook my head. “Nope. And don’t give me that ‘the heart wants what it wants’ BS.”

“More like the vajayjay wants what the vajayjay wants.” Adam beamed, clearly proud of his quip.

“You’re nuts.”

“No I’m not. You just admitted it. And that at least is a start.”

“No it isn’t. Even after causing my demotion, he thought I should apologize to him for the argument last night.”

“Well maybe you should both man up. That means you have to apologize and see the bigger picture. Collegiality at work is important. This business is littered with people who got future endeavored because of backstage heat.”

“There is no collegiality at work between Seth and me.”

“But in your fantasies there is.”

“I should have never told you that. Besides I said no comment. That’s not an affirmative.”

“But it is and it says a lot. Just think about it.”

I was going to protest when there was another knock on the window. It was steamed up from all the talking going on so I couldn’t tell who it was. But I didn’t need a window. This had to be Seth. 

Adam hit the button for the window to mechanically open and there he was. Seth stood there in a gorgeous custom tailored black suit. He was wearing a white dress shirt and a black tie. His hair was held back with one of his hair ties as always. But he had put some type of product in his hair so it was sleek. It was weird not to see the fuzzy bits slowly unraveling like they always did. This was GQ Seth. God help me. 

He looked tired though. Frazzled even. Just like me. I wanted to gloat but couldn’t. What was wrong with me?

Seth took in the scene of me resting my head on Adam’s shoulder. He did not look happy. I could literally hear his teeth grinding. 

“There you are,” he said to me. His voice a bit gruff. “Did you have the meeting? What happened?”

“And hello to you too, Seth,” I said as I resettled myself on the driver’s side of the car.

“I haven’t had the meeting yet. I’m just going now.”

Seth looked over to Adam. “What are you doing here? You been called up?”

Adam seemed non-plussed. Almost enjoying this. “I have my own meeting with Triple H. I’ve been invited to watch Raw backstage tonight.”

“Oh.” Seth looked at me. “Well if the meeting hasn’t happened yet, I will go with you.” 

“No way.”

“I know Hunter. I can talk to him for you.”

“Yeah and get me future endeavored with your big mouth. I don’t want your help, Seth.”

Adam opened the door and got out. He looked in the window of the car at me. “I’ll walk you over. You got this.”

Seth seemed aggravated by this. He lightly pushed Adam aside so he could look in the car window at me himself. “No. I will go over with you. I want to go to the meeting.”

For his part, Adam didn’t escalate the situation. He did turn to face Seth and widen his stance a bit to wordlessly let Seth know he wouldn’t back down. “Watch it Kingslayer.”

Seth didn’t let it go. “No. You watch it, bay bay.”

Okay, I had to stop this before it escalated. I took a look at my face in the car mirror and deemed it acceptable. There were no tell tale tear tracks on my cheeks. I wasn’t wearing any makeup that needed touching up. So before an argument erupted, I got out of the car. 

“Damn it Seth. Don’t start with Adam. He will kick your ass and I don’t think you want that.” I couldn’t resist taking a jab at him. Seth wanted to say something but stopped.

I walked past them both and turned back to look at Seth. “You can walk over with us if you want. But you’re not coming to the meeting with me.”

“That’s fine.”

Liar. I knew Seth could not resist interfering. He was going to bully his way into the meeting. God help me.

—  
What was ‘he’ doing here?

Damn him. Adam ‘Bay Bay’ Cole. He was sitting in that car all cozy with her like they were love sick teenagers.

Poor bastard. He obviously wasn’t over her. It was also obvious when he didn’t retaliate after I shoved him out the way. He wanted to keep her happy by not taking a swing at me.

I had to admit all this irked me. It had been a bad 24 hours and Adam’s arrival just made it worse. Was he being added to the main roster? 

He could go in the ring. And it would change things up match wise. He’d challenge my place in the pecking order. But that wasn’t what bugged me. I could take him in a match. Anytime. Anywhere. I couldn’t put my finger on what bugged me about his arrival and why he pissed me off so much but I know he did. 

Y/N and Adam walked ahead of me. It gave me a chance to glimpse that damn fine backside of hers. She was wearing a very corporate looking sleeveless black dress. It molded to every curve but wasn’t so tight it could be called slutty. I liked it on her. It showed off her legs. But damn it didn’t look good all draped over Adam.

When we got to the luxury bus for the meeting, Y/N made it clear she was going in alone. With her champion Adam Cole standing by, I let her think she won this round, knowing full well I would go in anyway in a few minutes. If there was a chance I could talk to Hunter and fix this, then I would do it, even if it made her angry. I couldn’t possibly cause her anymore harm.

To my surprise Adam waited outside the bus too. I thought for sure he’d bang off to catering or something. So we just stood there. Each man marking their territory. Staking their claim.

Although it was awkward as hell, I suddenly realized that I could use my adversary’s help.

Only I didn’t want to ask for help. But damn my pride, I had to take this chance. If it would help Y/N it was worth losing a few ego points in front of this adversary.

Adam could somehow sense my hesitancy and finally he blurted out, “Look, what do you want Rollins? You’re dying to say something to me. So just say it.”

I took a breath and dismissed my pride and ego.

“I need your help.”

“With what?”

“With her. She likes you.”

“She does. We’re close.”

I raised a brow at him admitting it. “I can see that. You looked pretty cozy in the car.”

“Good.”

He wasn’t going to make this easy and damn it, I couldn’t blame him.

“Look man, I don’t mean to come between you two. It’s obvious you and Y/N have a thing going.”

Man, that was hard to say and admit. I felt like something cracked inside me. Something important.

He didn’t respond. Damn him.

I continued. “I just thought you could tell me how I can get through to her. I apologized but she won’t forgive me.”

“And.”

“Well maybe you can tell me what I can do to get her to forgive me.”

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why should I help you, Seth? It’s obvious you don’t give a damn about her.”

“That’s damn well not true.”

“Then why do you taunt her so much?” Adam’s chest was puffed up. He looked ready for a fight. Damn. That’s all I needed now. 

But honestly the testosterone inside me welcomed a fight with him. The moment I saw him I wanted to punch him in his oh so handsome face with his perfectly straight hair. I bet Y/N wouldn’t find him so handsome then with the imprint of my fist there. The next Shawn Michaels my ass.

Instead, I responded, “I don’t know.”

“I’m not interested in helping you assuage your guilt so you’re not suffering Seth. That only helps you. So that’s your problem. The situation remains the same. She’s going back to NXT.”

“I’m working on that. As soon as I can talk to Hunter. I’m sure I can get him to change his mind.

Damn it! Why the hell couldn’t he just help me here? “I just thought you could convince her to forgive me. But not for me.” 

I lowered my head. Shame spread through every vein inside me. 

“Look, I sadly have to add this to the list of transgressions I’ve committed over the years.”

“Long list huh?”

I ignored that. “Look, I need this for her, Adam. She’s suffering. I can’t bare to see her suffering like this. All this is just eating away at her. She’s stressed. I don’t think she’s really eating. She missed our pancake breakfast this morning.”

Concern was etched on Adam’s face then. “I am worried about her not eating. She does love food.”

I managed a weak smile at that. “I’m not proud of it but she’s beaten me in several eating contests.”

He grinned. “Me too.”

That should have provided some bonding between us but it actually made me mad. The eating contest was our thing. Not hers and Adam’s. I suddenly felt very small. It was an unusual feeling. I didn’t like it.

“Just help me out, man. What should I do? Time’s running out if she is really being sent back to NXT. Should I get her flowers? Make a donation to a charity she likes? Have catering make her a ton of pancakes? I’m lost here and it’s killing me.”

My last shred of dignity gone, I looked up at Adam. I expected to see him gloating but instead his face gave me honest compassion. It was oddly worse than gloating. 

“Look Seth. Despite the fact that I want to punch you for the pain you’ve caused Y/N, I’d help you out if I knew how. But this isn’t a simple fix. She’s taking two steps back in her career due to your actions. That’s a tough situation to face. She’s mad at you. Mad at the world. She’s probably mad that she allowed herself to be baited into having such a public argument with you.”

He put a hand to his chin, thinking. After a moment he said, “You may have to be okay with never being forgiven by her. That may just have to be the price you pay. Hopefully at some point, you will be able to forgive yourself and move on.”

“But she will also pay too steep a price, man. And I don’t mean wrestling. This is eating her alive. I can’t bear to see her like this. I don’t want her to become bitter like some female Bret Hart.”

“Only she can stop that path for herself, Seth. You have to let that go.”

“No I can’t. I have to fight. If I work hard enough I can fix it. For her. I’m going to go in. Talk to Hunter.”

Adam shook his head.“You’re not in this meeting Seth.”

“Oh, I will be.”

Adam laughed. “Looks like I owe Y/N dinner.”

“What?”

“On the walk here she bet me dinner that you couldn’t resist coming to the meeting.”

“So you’re taking her to dinner?”

“Looks like it.”

“When?”

“Tonight seems as good a time as any.”

I wanted to protest but knew I couldn’t. I mean I just wanted to help the dude out. Poor bastard. It was so obvious he was in love with her. But like I always thought, better him than me.  
—


	5. Bow Down To The Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. This is going to be six chapters. One more to go. I hope to have it up much quicker than this one. Thank you for reading, sending kudos and comments. It is all appreciated. ~ Alaina

Chapter 5  
Bow Down To The Game

So I was moments away from being future endeavored. Worst case scenario. And the best case scenario was a demotion. I took a deep breath and tried to get my nerves under control. It’s always intimidating as hell meeting with Triple H.

What people don’t realize is that he can be as charming and funny as a hero in a romance novel and then turn on a dime and become The Game before you finish blinking. How he does that is a mystery but it has to be why he can move so easily in so many worlds. 

Think about it. One minute he is at the Performance Center or Full Sail and he’s your cheerleader, next he’s in a ring murdering you with a steely look and a sledgehammer, and finally he’s moving with ease and considerable grace amongst shareholders and billionaire CEOs in custom suits. 

Which Triple H was I getting today? I didn’t know. 

I tried to control the rioting going on inside me and show a strong pleasant demeanor as I sat on a richly appointed leather couch on the bus. The back of the luxury vehicle had been turned into a really nice mobile office. 

Triple H was on an iPad as we waited. I was not offended by his lack of interest in me. It was more respectful than meaningless communication. 

He was wearing one of those super expensive custom suits in a dark grey. When I was in NXT we used to try and guess how much those suits were. Someone once said they were twenty grand a piece which seemed insane.

My thoughts on Triple H’s haberdashery budget were interrupted when Seth burst on to the bus and into the back office. Only then did Triple H perk up. 

“Ah Seth. Uninvited and yet totally expected,” he said as he put his iPad down. 

Not once did Triple H look at Seth while he did so.

I tried not to look at Seth too but that lasted only a second. I couldn’t resist a covert glance at him in his black tailored suit. It was hard to believe he dressed up for this meeting. Usually Seth turned up to the arena in basketball shorts, a Black Craft shirt and a backwards cap. Totally casual like he was due at a skate park or some bros weekend kicking off at Hooters.

But damn did he look good in the shorts when he wore them. My only complaint was that the basketball shorts could be well, shorter. Maybe tighter too so they would then show off those muscular thighs he built up with all that Cross Fit. Mmm. Those thighs.

I was shaken out of my little fantasy daydream by Seth. 

“How much of the meeting did I miss?”

“None. We were waiting for you,” Triple H remarked as he looked Seth over.

“Yes,” I corroborated.

Triple H motioned for Seth to sit beside me on the richly appointed leather. 

“Y/N bet me lunch that you would burst in.”

“He didn’t take the bet,” I said, turning to Seth who was inches away from me. 

Man did Seth smell good, all earthy and spicy and male. It sent my pulse skittering. I had to stop myself from being so obvious as I inhaled that glorious scent.

Suddenly I felt nervous and self conscious next to Seth. Something I had never felt before around him. I’d felt anger. Check. Frustration. Yes. Nervousness. Never. So what was different now? Why were my thoughts betraying me lately?

Seth broke the spell when he looked at me and shook his head. “Uh huh. You’re making a lot of lunch and dinner bets lately Y/N… and with a lot of people.”

I shrugged my shoulders. “Girl’s gotta eat.”

With that, Seth actually laughed. Not that annoying hyena thing he used to do for cheap heat but a deep, throaty masculine laugh. It was a sexy laugh. 

This side of Seth surprised me. My body reacted without my brain’s permission. My nipples hardened and heat pooled between my thighs. I tried to shrug it off. But something niggled at me that I should not.

Then Triple H cleared his throat. It took me a moment to realize what was happening. I had completely forgotten he was there standing in front of us. He gave us both a stern look. 

Ahh, today’s Triple H had been revealed. He was the principal and Seth and I were wayward kids in class who had been called to his office. 

“So can we start? Are you two done with your … banter?”

“Absolutely,” I answered soberly without looking at Seth. 

I felt like the defenses I had built up around me would crumble if I looked at Seth. What I was defending myself from with him though was unclear.

The Game got down to business. “So what’s the problem here with you two?

“There’s no problem, sir,” I said. “Just a misunderstanding. It won’t happen again.”

“True. It won’t. Because I’m separating you two.”

“That’s not necessary Hunter,” Seth belted out. “I’m telling you it was an anomaly what happened last night.”

“Is it Seth? Because all reports go back to one thing. Repeated bad behavior backstage by the both of you.”

Suddenly Triple H seemed even more intimidating.

“This is a professional environment. A professional, publicly traded company. This behavior is unacceptable in public or in private.You’re colleagues. Or is there something else going on here more than that?”

Seth and I both yelled “no” in unison as if the idea was horrific. 

Triple H said nothing but the look on his already stern face gave nothing away. He did relax his stance a bit though. He didn’t seem like a panther about to strike. Somehow that didn’t settle the unease going on in my stomach.

“So what’s the problem?”

Seth spoke up. Willing to stick his head in the lion’s mouth. “There’s no problem, Hunter.”

I rolled my eyes at Seth. Outright lying was not going to work with The Game. 

“Sir, with all due respect, Seth and I get a little competitive and sometimes that goes too far. Last night was one of those times.”

Triple H did not seem convinced. “Competitive huh?”

It was a lie. Ok. But not as big a one as Seth said. And as someone who thrived during the Attitude Era where backstage contests ruled from arm wrestling to outright fights and wound up in wrestlers court, I figured Triple H would understand that.

“What are you competing for?”

Seth raised an eyebrow at me at Triple H’s question. It was my lie so I had to answer. I tried to think quickly. 

“To be the best. Whether it’s a pancake eating contest or who has the best suicide dive.”

Seth groaned at my answer. I ignored him. We couldn’t start a fight in front of Triple H. It was career suicide.

For his part, The Game might as well have been made of granite. He wasn’t buying anything. I gulped. Oh God. This was it. Final confirmation of my being future endeavored.

“Look, I am not stupid. You two can’t stand each other and its spilling out into your work life. I am well aware the only reason you two are not at each others throats right now is because dad is here. But dad can’t be here every minute of the day. So like I said, the company is going to have to separate you.”

Triple H looked at his protégé. “Seth, you’re a top guy so you’re staying here on Raw. Y/N, its been decided that you return to NXT for a bit. There will be a storyline explaining your return.”

Openly I nodded and attempted a warm smile that was hopefully professional. Inside I was mad, raging. Yet I shouldn’t be. My job was safe, somewhat. I should have been relieved. Grateful. But hearing that I would be making a humiliating return to NXT developmental broke my heart. 

I tried not to cry in front of the men before me. I needed to be strong. I wanted them both to know they didn’t break me when in reality I was shattered into a million pieces inside.

Seth had no problem letting his opinion be known. He flew up from the couch to stand toe to toe with Triple H.  
Their faces inches apart .

“Hunter this is crazy and you know it. She’s talented enough for the main roster. You’re wrong. This decision is wrong.”

“Oh really.”

“Yes really. Damn it don’t punish her because of me. Send me to Smackdown. I would love to give Daniel Bryan a good fight for his belt. Just don’t take this out on her.”

God Seth was going to get himself fired if he didn’t shut that mouth of his. I had to stop him. “Seth. Don’t do this. It’s over. It’s okay. I’m still employed here.” 

I couldn’t look at Seth to see his reaction. I was still trying to hold it together.

Triple H said nothing. It didn’t seem possible but his face was even harder. What’s harder than granite? Steel?

He took a moment. Maybe he hoped Seth would calm down. 

“It’s not just me making this decision, Seth. It comes from the top.” 

Triple H pointed a finger at his protégé. “And I would remind you to watch yourself in front of your superior. I know you think you can talk yourself out of this with me due to our own professional relationship but I would remind you where you are.”

“Hunter this is crazy and you know it. She’s talented.”

“Noted.”

“It’s not fair. It’s just not fair,” Seth repeated slowly. He slumped down on the couch. He looked deflated, like his whole world view had cracked.

Triple H softened, only a fraction but it was visible. “Life’s not fair, Seth.” 

Then The Game let out a grunt. “Look. This is a break. For both of you. In my day people were released for backstage heat like this. At least you have options. You’re both too talented to future endeavor.”

It was time for me to take control of this situation. I stood up and extended my hand to Triple H to shake. “Well thank you for seeing that, sir.”

The corners of Triple H’s mouth lifted ever so slightly. “Of course I do, Y/N. You wouldn’t be with the company if I didn’t see your potential. Remember that.”

And with those parting words I left the bus before Seth could start arguing with the boss again. I don’t think I could take it. 

I definitely couldn’t take Seth running after me and begging for my forgiveness. Some things just weren’t going to happen. 

Seth’s seniority and position in the company meant that only I was going down for a crime he initiated. I couldn’t forget that, nor could I forgive it.

I spent the rest of the afternoon at the arena avoiding Seth. I hung out with Adam and my Badd girl team mates. There were visits from friends on the roster to give me hugs and support. I tried to keep it together in front of everyone but I was not fooling Adam. He saw the strain. 

When it came to that last match for me on the main roster, I tried to soak in every moment. Even when I banged Briana Badd’s head into a ring post and told her she was a terrible leader. I tried to enjoy it, every second. I couldn’t let myself think that these could be my last moments on the main roster.

I walked up the ramp alone looking at my partners who I was leaving in the ring and on the main roster. I was holding back tears, trying to continue projecting the fierce persona I had crafted so well.

It was only when I went through the curtain that I could finally break down.

I parted the curtain and made my way to Gorilla only to find Seth there. 

Oh great. One last tirade or one last plea for forgiveness. I didn’t think I could take either. And yet, I oddly didn’t want to leave him. It hurt to know this may be the last time I interacted with him. It felt like that taut, contentious cord between us was severed and it left me conflicted and confused. 

All the sound in the arena, the folks running the show around us just hushed in my head. It felt like the world was only Seth and I. And it felt, well to be honest, nice. He was in his ring pants. His bare, muscular chest with that slight shine that always tempted you to touch. 

But there was something more than the physical drawing me to him right now. It was the look Seth was giving me. It was a look that silently said how sorry he was. How disappointed he couldn’t save me. There was no anger or malice. Just concern and something else I couldn’t figure out. 

He took a tentative step towards me and opened his mouth to speak. I dug past the anger and sadness in me to realize I wanted to hear what he had to say. It felt like it would be important. 

“Hey, get away from her. You’ve caused enough damage.”

Definitely not Seth speaking. It was Brianna who had come through the curtain and was already pushing me away from him.

For his part, Seth put his hands up as if to say ‘my bad’ and turned to walk to the back. 

I was mad at Brianna’s intervention but then realized how lucky it was. I needed to stay tapped into my anger where Seth was concerned. In another 90 minutes I wouldn’t have to see him again.

After a shower, I packed all my stuff and tried to focus on the fabulous dinner Adam was going to buy me. To cheer myself up I put on a dress I loved but rarely wore. I didn’t even know why I packed it but I was glad I did. It was short, black and sexy. It had a bodice of intricate scalloped lace which showed off skin but in a classy way. I felt confident in it and that was what I needed at the moment.

As I wheeled my bag out of the locker-room Seth was waiting for me. He looked so good. Post match Seth. Hair slicked back and white towel slung around his neck. Those damn ring pants clinging to his muscular legs. No shirt. That chest of his glistening a bit with the last remnants of body oil. I wanted to look my fill, to touch those muscular pecs.

My brain told my body to run, even while I instinctively knew I wouldn’t.

Seth looked me over and let out a low whistle. “You look fantastic. Adam’s a very lucky man.”

I didn’t respond. Seth seemed upset by that, though he was trying to hide it. So I finally broke the silence.

“What do you want Seth?”

“Just one last chance to ask your forgiveness. To talk.”

My lashes swept down to obscure my view of him. “We’ve done enough talking Seth. That’s how we got into trouble.”

He took a deep breath and seemed fidgety. Oh my God. Seth was nervous. It was so weird to see him this way. But he was also strong. Determined. Focused. 

“I know you don’t want to talk, but just hear me out,” Seth pleaded. 

“I know this is my last opportunity to get through to you. And I don’t want to waste it. I got an idea from Dean. It sounds crazy at first but just listen.” 

He took another deep breath. “You and I find a room. Either here at the arena or back at the hotel. We lock ourselves inside, and take our clothes off. We hash out our problems and no one can leave until we resolve our argument because we are both naked. What do you say?”

Those doe like eyes were looking at me with hope.

I didn’t answer. 

My brain was still processing the words my ears were hearing.

“Are you crazy Seth?”

“No. It’s just … give it a chance.”

He threw his hands up in frustration, his bottom lip poked out like a aggravated child. It was something Seth did a lot. 

“Hell no! What is wrong with you? Seriously.”

“I knew you would sh-t over this idea,” he said almost grunting. “You won’t give me a chance. I just … I have to fix this.”

“By getting naked in a locked room. Bullsh-t. And the crazy thing is, I can’t even say that it’s some ploy to get me in bed. You’ve made it very clear you find me repulsive.”

Seth looked confused. “I never said that.”

“You cracked on me working at Hooters just last night.”

His mouth curled up at one corner in a smirk. “Well in my experience all the girls who work at Hooters are very beddable. There’s just a lot of fake hair and uh other bits that’s what I was alluding to with you last night.”

Oh man. He just did not know when to shut up. Now I was really angry. I put my hands on my hips. If I didn’t place them there I might punch him in that very darkly sexy yet very punchable face of his. 

“So I’m confused Seth. Are you saying that this is a ploy to get me in bed?”

“Hell no, man!”

“Right,” I said with skepticism. “I am still confused but it doesn’t matter.”

I took a step closer to him. It irked me I had to look up into his face. It seemed subservient somehow. I had a sudden flash of something very naughty then. A very commanding Seth ordering me around the bedroom. A sensual pleasure began to surge between my thighs. Why wouldn’t my body behave sometimes? I did not want to admit that it was only like this with him.

“Seth listen to me very carefully. I will never step into a room with you and take my clothes off. Especially not to soothe your ego.”

“I’m not trying to get you in bed.”

“I know that. Us in bed is a non-starter. You probably still have a girl in every town who is only a text message away.”

Those doe like eyes of his which could be sexy, flashed anger instead. “I’m not like that anymore. It isn’t who I am.”

I struck something with that barb and I felt guilty though I didn’t apologize. I had to get away from Seth before I said something that got me fired on the spot.

“Look Seth there’s no need for you to apologize. No need for some insane idea of us hashing it out naked in a hotel room.”

I took a deep breath. I was going to say what I really wanted to before I walked away from him. Forever.

“You have completely destroyed my career, destroyed me. You won Seth. That’s what you wanted every time we squabbled. To win the argument. Well you did win. I am losing everything I care about. There’s nothing left. You should be happy. This is what you wanted.”

Seth shook his head. “No. I don’t believe what you just said. It was never my intention to harm you. Or destroy you.”

I took his hand in mine. Felt the strength there. I squeezed tight. “Goodbye Seth.”

He gripped my hand back, not wanting to let go. He held my gaze. “It’s not goodbye Y/N. One day I will have your trust again. I’ll earn it back. You’ll see.”  
—

Seth’s words still haunted me later that evening at dinner with Adam.

I was in a snit over my encounter with Seth and poor Adam had to listen to every injustice. 

“And then he had the nerve to suggest we find a room so we could take our clothes off and discuss things with no barriers. He said we couldn’t run off because we’d both be naked. Like who does that?”

I was tearing a bread roll to shreds. 

The fancy meal in front of me was uneaten. Not even the gorgeous, humongous tomahawk steak that looked delicious. 

Adam knew I had wanted to try it at this restaurant which is why he brought me here. But even though it looked cooked to perfection and was surrounded by an array of fabulous fresh vegetables, I wasn’t hungry. I just kept shredding bread rolls. My hands just needed to be kept busy somehow.

For his part Adam just watched everything with an odd mixture of slight amusement and concern while he enjoyed his food.

Bless him too for his patience as I spent the entire evening yapping about Seth and his transgressions. He said nothing, just nodded occasionally. I apologized for my yammering.

Adam, ever the gentleman excused my behavior with a chuckle.

“You’ve had a bad time lately. But everything will work out,” he said before spearing a glazed carrot with his fork.

“I’m sorry I’m not hungry Adam. It’s not like me. Stupid Seth. Making me lose my appetite with his insanely stupid request tonight.”

Adam waved away my apology. “More steak for me. Although I’ve never seen you not hungry. If anything I expected a contest tonight for who could eat more of this steak.” He paused. “So maybe you should look into why you’re off your food.”

He stared into my eyes looking for an answer but grinning as if he already knew it himself.

“It’s Seth. He makes me so angry I don’t want to eat.”

“Okay. We’re getting somewhere. But are you sure it’s anger and not something else?”

“Like what?” Bread roll crumbs fell on to the nice linen table cloth.

“Lust, maybe love.”

“Bullsh-t. I hate him.”

“There’s a razor thin line between love and hate for some people.”

“Well he definitely doesn’t love me. Look at the way he treats me. He doesn’t want me in any physical way. He just told me he wouldn’t sleep with me when explaining this ridiculous let’s get naked and argue plan.”

“Maybe he was trying to be a gentleman.”

“Oh sure. A gentleman always suggests getting naked as a effective method of discussion in an argument!”

“I don’t know,” Adam said as he downed some of the fancy craft brewed beer he ordered. “Before, I would say maybe he wasn’t interested in you but not after his conversation with me today.”

I dropped the bread in my hands. “Seth spoke to you? When? What did he say? Was he a jerk to you? Because if so I will tear his head off for it.”

“I can handle myself in and out of the ring Y/N and I can handle Seth. If anything I felt sorry for him.”

“Felt sorry for him? That jerk. Impossible.”

“Impossible but true.”

“What happened? Tell me.”

“It was before your meeting with Triple H. Seth wanted advice. I could tell it was hard for him to come to me for help but he did it… for you.”

“What advice?” Why was Adam being so slow in telling this story? He was killing me.

“Seth wanted to find a way to get you to accept his apology.”

I slumped at that.

“Well of course he does. He wants to soothe his conscience.”

Adam shook his head. “Not this time. He was consumed with worry, but not for himself. For you.”

“You’re mistaken.” All the bread was shredded now. Damn. Why wasn’t there another basket of bread here?

“No, I’m not mistaken Y/N. Seth was worried that if you didn’t find a way to forgive him and move on from this incident, it would turn you bitter and he didn’t want that for you.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. He said he didn’t want you to become the female version of Brett Hart. Angry years later about things you could have moved on from.

“I believed him, Y/N. It cost his pride a lot for him to come to me. We both know people pit us against each other. I know Seth thinks I’m a threat to his place on the main roster when I get there. And it goes both ways. I know how good he is. Honestly I can’t wait to tangle with him in the ring.”

Adam took another sip of beer.

“But it was obvious he cares about you. He put his pride on the line for you. In this business ego and pride is everything.”

“I can’t believe this.”

“Well you should. Seth cares about you. I think deep down you know it. You’re just fighting it. And destroying a lot of delicious bread in the process.”

For that, I tossed some of the shredded bread at him. That caused us both to laugh.

“No. You’re wrong Adam. Seth only cares about himself. That said I don’t know what’s wrong with him when it comes to me.”

“What’s wrong with him? He’s in love with you. That’s what’s wrong with him.”

I was speechless at that.

“Really?”

“Oh yeah, he’s got it bad. And I should know. I’ve been there.”

I felt a twinge of guilt thinking about the feelings Adam had declared for me when I came to NXT.

Adam continued. “I feel that way with my new girlfriend so I recognize it in Seth.

“New girlfriend? Ooh. You’ve been holding out on telling me.”

“Yeah.” Adam looked sheepish. “She a wrestler. You’ll meet her. She’s in NXT now. Amazing in the ring. But best of all she’s a good person and pretty. She’s damn pretty. You’d like her. She’s funny too.”

“She sounds great.”

“She is.”

“And my being happy is why I want to see you happy Y/N. Look I know Seth has a reputation where ladies are concerned. And this situation of being sent to NXT isn’t pleasant for you. But Seth does care about you. And I wouldn’t plead his case for him if I didn’t think you cared about him too. So you should go to him tonight.”

“Go to him. And do what?”

Adam shrugged his shoulders. “That’s up to you. Do you want me to tell you about the birds and the bees? It’s very interesting but I bet Seth would prefer to teach you if that’s needed.”

I glared at Adam. 

Somehow I got up from my chair. Damn, my body was already acting without my brain’s input. I took my phone out of my purse to get an Uber. 

“Damn you Adam for being right all the time. I hope you choke on your steak.”

He laughed. “I love you too. Now go get him. Room 522.”

“How do you know Seth’s room number?”

“The Architect isn’t the only guy who knows how to plan in advance bay bay.”

“I would say thank you but tonight may end in murder.”

I walked over to Adam across the table and squeezed his shoulder. His hand patted mine affectionately.

I smiled. “I really don’t want you to choke on your steak, you know, Adam.”

“I know.”

And with that I left. The Uber came quickly which was good because I was losing my nerve. What would I say to Seth? Was I ready to forgive him? I honestly didn’t know.

I took a deep breath as the elevator let me off on the fifth floor of our hotel. I found Seth’s room and I knocked. Silence.

Oh man. What if he was out? Maybe this was a bad idea. I was just thinking about heading to my room when the door opened.

Seth stood before me wearing only those damn basketball shorts. 

I unbelted my coat. “All right, Kinglslayer. Get your clothes off. Let’s do this.”


	6. Never Welch On A Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought I could finish the story with this chapter but it got to long. So the end will be in the enxt chapter. Thanks for reading and all the kudos and comments. It means a lot to me for my little story. Happy reading!

Chapter 6

Never Welch On A Bet

“Get my clothes off?”

Seth looked confused. His eyes seemed worried but there was also the briefest moment when there was relief there on that darkly handsome face of his.

I barged past him into his hotel room and dumped my coat on the comfy looking overstuffed chair and ottoman in the corner. I stood in the middle of the room and began taking off my heels, each one falling to the soft carpet. Seth closed the door behind him and came to stand in front of me.

I fingered the zip of my dress down where it currently pooled to my hips. I was wearing a cute black lace bra underneath.

He put his hand out to stop me as I began to peel the dress down further. “Whoa. Hold on.”

His brow was creased. He crossed his arms in front of him, making those biceps more prominent. Damn he looked good. Bastard. But why was he looking at me like I was crazy?

“I thought this is what you said you wanted Seth. Us in a room together naked until we figure out this thing between us. This thing that’s uh making us fight so much I mean.”

I wasn’t seducing him and damn it I could if I wanted to. And if I was honest, there was a teeny, tiny part of me that wanted to, desperately. Especially when he was looking so damn sexy in his shorts, those long muscular legs of his enticing me. Making me wonder what it would feel like to entwine my own long legs with his in bed. Our bodies moving together in time. The connection of being naked skin to skin with him. Having no restrictions and being able to touch and taste every inch of his body. I shut off my treacherous body’s suggestions.

Seth and I had business to attend to. Talking that needed to be done. And I was still leery of Adam’s theory that Seth cared about me, much less loved me.

I didn’t want to admit the secret hope that Adam was right. First things first. Clothes off. So why was Seth confused by his own plan?

Finally he answered. “I did suggest we hash things out naked. True.”

He rubbed the back of his neck. “But honestly you never expected us to actually do it.”

He stammered. “By it I mean hash out our argument.”

Now I was the one confused. What was happening here? I felt tricked. Stupid. Humiliated. The same as I did last night during our argument.

I could literally feel the humiliation grow inside me, giving me a chill as the poisonous feeling flowed through my body.

I put on a stern face. I couldn’t even answer. It was as if my mouth refused to work.

Seth continued. “I mean it was an outrageous, crazy thing to suggest. I never thought you would take me up on it. The naked part, I mean.”

Even though I had my bra on I crossed my arms over my breasts. I couldn’t even look at him when I spoke and that cut my pride more than I would ever admit.

“But that was the only part that makes sense. We are both vulnerable while we have this conversation.”

I felt like an idiot in front of him with my dress at my hips. Cold. I felt cold. I slowly pulled my dress back up to cover myself. Why wouldn’t a hole open up for me to sink into?

Seth averted his eyes as I covered myself.

“Naked vulnerability can turn into distraction,” he said in a voice that was a bit unsteady. “So I just want to make sure we are here for the right reasons.”

“What right reasons?”

“I just want to make sure we fully talk…without distraction.”

I threw my hands up in disgust. I could not believe this.

“See this is just like you, Seth. Playing games.”

I picked up my heels and started to walk towards my coat which was still draped haphazardly on the chair. The humiliation I felt was bone deep now.

“You’re a manipulative bastard, you know that Seth. I would slap you, but damn that’s dramatic and I am sure you would judge me for that.”

He seemed genuinely hurt by that. “I’d never judge you Y/N.”

My voice was raised. All the vitriol I had inside me the last two days suddenly freeing itself via my mouth.

I raised my voice, not caring if I sounded crazy. I pointed a finger at that those damn gorgeous pecs of his but didn’t touch him.

“Your judging me is why we are here. It’s why I lost my dream job.”

I could feel the burn at the corners of my eyes which meant the tears building up were soon to slip down my cheek. Damnit don’t cry. Don’t cry. Not in front of him. Never in front of him. Bastard.

“You don’t really care do you, Seth? Adam was wrong when he vouched for you.”

I tried to go for the door but Seth slipped his hand around my wrist. He held it, firmly but gently.

Seth tried to gain eye contact with me but I refused to look at him.

Then he spoke. His voice was calm and I cursed him for that. How dare he be calm when I was so agitated and embarrassed before.

“Adam talked to you about me.”

“He’s the reason I’m here.”

“I didn’t think he really heard me.”

I finally looked at Seth. Mistake. Those soulful brown eyes were drawing me in.

“Well he did hear you, Seth. And he spoke up for you. Sadly he was wrong.”

Seth didn’t answer. He seemed to be weighing his responses. He didn’t let go of my wrist. And I made no attempt to let go either.

“What do you want, Seth? You wanted me here naked and talking and now that I’m here half naked you don’t want me… here.”

“Not true.” There was no hesitation in his voice.

“I don’t have time for games, Seth.”

“Neither do I. But I’m a desperate man these days. Even though I hate to admit it. A desperate man will do anything to get what he wants. What he can’t live without.”

I couldn’t look at him. “No. Don’t play that with me Seth.”

“It’s true. I need you to forgive me Y/N. So we can move forward. Maybe we could salvage a friendship from this or, or something.”

Was Adam right after all? I couldn’t answer. My gut wasn’t giving me a signal and my heart had already been trampled.

“I’m not lying. Let me explain. See I know you Y/N. You might not think it but I do. I know you love a good challenge and a good bet. I also know you’re stubborn as hell. You would never come and talk to me and you wouldn’t listen when I made attempts to talk to you and apologize.

“I used Dean’s suggestion about getting naked and hashing it out in a hotel because I knew you couldn’t resist a challenge. That’s the only reason why I suggested it. It’s the same as my challenging you to a pancake eating contest. Your curiosity and competitive nature would get the best of you even if you hated me. And I needed you here. To talk.”

I groaned. Shoulders slumping a little. “To forgive you.”

“Yes.”

“Selfish.”

“No. The forgiveness is really for you. I don’t want you to be bitter about what happened here.”

“How gracious of you Seth. Since you are not affected by any of this.”

Seth narrowed his eyes. “You think I’m not affected?”

I was as haughty as I could muster. All bluster and bravado. I had to be to protect myself. “Absolutely not. Your life isn’t changing. Mine is.”

He didn’t say anything but instead shook his head. “I am affected. You don’t know the half of it really. That’s why we need to talk and its why being naked would lead to distraction … on my part anyway.”

I took all that in. It was a declaration of sorts. That was a start even if I would play my cards close and never let Seth know how I felt.

I tossed my hair over my shoulder. “Men will react to any woman so I won’t take that personally.”

“Is that so?” Seth asked, intrigued.

“Well yes. Men can’t control themselves in front of any woman. It doesn’t matter which one.”

Seth frowned. “That’s what you think.”

It was a crazy feeling. I knew I could trust Seth with my body (as he would never harm me despite his concern about being distracted) but my heart. Nope. He could not have that. Never.

I nodded, even though deep down I didn’t agree with my own response.  
I broke free of the light hold his hand had on my wrist and immediately regretted the loss of his touch. What was wrong with me?

An idea suddenly bubbled up out of nowhere.

“Well I’m here now and I am taking your challenge slash bet, so put up or shut up. If you want to talk, take your clothes off, Seth.”

“I thought we got past that. I explained it was a ruse and the distraction issue.”

“No we didn’t get past that. Because you just said it was a challenge, a kinda bet. And you also said I was stubborn. So with all that you are telling me that the great, exalted, honorable Seth Rollins would welch on a bet. One that he put into existence.”

If there was one thing wrestlers had it was pride and that pride would not allow a wrestler to back down once challenged. I had Seth and he knew it. I turned his game around on him. Kind of like reversing the pressure on a figure four leg lock. Now to see if he would tap.

Seth stammered. “I would never welch on anything. You know that.”

“Mm hmm. Well prove it. Take your clothes off. We set ground rules like in any bet or challenge. We must remain naked and locked in the room until our disagreement is worked out and I benefit from the forgiveness you think I need to give you.”

Seth knew defeat when he saw it. He didn’t need a 3 count to see he was toast.

He groaned in defeat, shoulders slumped slightly. “Fine.”

Seth proverbially tapped. Yes!

I smirked. That was one victory for me. I was about to rack up another one.

“I would like to add one more rule Seth.”

“Name your terms.”

My smirk grew to a cheshire cat grin. “No touching.”  
——

She was killing me. And she knew it. Damn it, Y/N can be so clever sometimes. She had my nuts in a vise and she was not squimish about squeezing that vise harder and harder.

I couldn’t blame her for exacting out some revenge on me. I had been a bit of a liar about the whole naked reconciliation thing.

I am called The Architect after all. But she had me. And the worse part was that she knew it.

She stood there in that killer dress that molded each sexy curve and showed off some skin through the black lace and damn it, it just made me want to touch her. The one thing I could not do according to our rules.

It dawned on me that this is what that saying meant, “hoisted by your own petard”. She had caught me in a trap of my own making.

It was going to be a long night. A long and possibly embarrassing night if my dick decided to react on its own in front of her. If it came to that maybe I could grab a pillow to hide my body’s reaction.

This was what I was reduced to here. The great Seth Rollins, hiding an erection behind a pillow in front of a girl who hated him. The odds of my making it through the evening without embarrassing myself was slim.

Now that Y/N was obviously in control she was all smiles.

“Okay so how should we do this Seth? We both take everything off 1-2-3 or you first then me?”

I tried to take some semblance of control here. “I’ll go first then you.” I paused a moment. “You do trust me with your body, right?”

Her eyes met mine. That pretty face of hers softened.

“I trust you, Seth.”

She said it without hesitation too. After all her taunting about me being careless with other people in the ring, I felt tremendous relief. Which I unintentionally revealed to her when I let out a breath and said, “okay”.

She gifted me with a smirk in return. I should have known she was up to something.

“Do you trust me with your body, Seth?”

She just couldn’t help but goad me. I knew she expected a cocky response. Instead I was honest.

I looked her in the eye. My gaze unwavering. “I trust you with my life. Always.”

“Oh,” she squeaked.

She started to blush, her gaze not meeting my eyes. Things were suddenly too serious. Perhaps I overplayed my hand there. Some humor was needed.

“But you should be warned. Women can’t resist all this.”

I ran my hands down my chest suggestively but also in a overly silly way which made her laugh.

“Uhm, no Seth. We’ve all seen the pics.”

Instead of being offended, I couldn’t help but howl with laughter.

I shook my head. “Pictures don’t do it justice. You’ll see in a minute.”

She blushed again despite rather cockily responding, “Okay prove me wrong.”

That mischievous light was back in her eyes. I had to admit I loved her like this.

So I hooked my thumbs into the waistband of my basketball shorts and let them fall to the floor. I stepped out of them and kicked them aside. I wasn’t wearing anything underneath. With a wide legged stance, I placed my hands on my hips. Let her drink it all in.

I let out a little devlish chuckle in triumph. “Ha, see there.”

She had held my gaze the entire time I disrobed and now with the most nonchalant of gestures she swept her lashes down and took a covert look at me. She couldn’t hide the way her mouth turned up at the corners in appreciation.

She nodded her head in reluctant agreement and pointed at my midsection.

“Wow, you were right. The photos don’t do it justice Seth. I mean I have to eat my words from just now and you know how much I hate doing that with you.”

She looked like she was thinking things through as she took a more concentrated glance at it. She took a step forward with her hand outstretched. For a moment I thought she was going to reach out and grab it. But I remembered the rules. Her rules. No touching. Damn it.

She scrunched her nose up, deep in thought. “I mean maybe you had a crappy cell phone camera or maybe your dick is just not photogenic.”

“It’s okay if its not photogenic. Just as long as its pornographic.” I cringed at my own dumb joke.

She gave a frustrated sigh and tsk tsked under her tongue.

“I don’t understand why guys think sending dick pics are exciting. Men are visual creatures. Women want words.”

“So I should send a text with words describing my dick? It’s length. It’s girth. The bulbous head that women can’t wait to wrap their lips around. The moans it elicits from the lucky women who get to bask in its glory.”

In a deadpan voice she said, “No. Definitely no.” But she was hiding a slight grin.

I put my hands up in mock defeat. “Okay, I will stop.”

“Thank goodness. Just remember, the next time you wanna have a leaked photo sex scandal, use a better camera to take pics of your junk.”

I nodded. “I will take that under advisement.”

Without another word, she kept her end of the agreement. She took a deep breath and started to take off the dress she was wearing. The sheer lace fell to her feet.

She deftly removed her bra with quick fingers. How do women do that? The bra was another lacy thing which was just a scrap of fabric. It fell next to her onto the soft carpet. Finally she shimmied out of the scant thong she wore.

And there she was. All of my fantasies right in front of me. She was so beautiful. It took everything in me not to respond.

Her body was strong, athletic but still so very well, feminine. She had curves in all the places that made me want to touch her and make her mine. Man her legs were long. Shapely. Her breast, full and the nipples pert, petite. She was a mythical goddess made real.

The thought of some other guy gaining the right to touch any part of her made me want to lose my mind. My hands balled into fists at my sides just thinking of it.

But this was no strip show she just performed for my enjoyment. It was strictly a means to an end, to fulfill her part of the bet.

“Well that wasn’t so bad,” she remarked.

I felt sure there was more bravado in that statement than she felt. I wanted to hug her to me in response. She was brave wasn’t she.

Her hair was loose around her shoulders but she pulled it back into a high ponytail with an elastic she had around her wrist. She moved her head slightly and there was the sexy swish swish of that ponytail. She was going to drive me insane with that tonight and she didn’t even know it.

I also knew why she did it. With those glossy strands loose they would fall over her shoulders, obscuring her breasts. She wouldn’t be fully naked. She was committed to the bet. I guess I wasn’t going to be able to hide behind a pillow after all.

And that was a problem.

Even with nothing sexual in how she undressed, she was still causing me to react. I could feel the blood start to fire inside my veins, that hungry need I always had when I was near her start to gnaw at me. Sometimes it was so intense it felt like I craved her, the way one does food or a drug. Like I needed her to live.

Such vulnerability and Seth Rollins doesn’t mix. But it didn’t matter where she was concerned. All my own manly pride didn’t matter. It was terrifying.

The physical reaction was a different story.

It was everything I had mentally to fight that blood going to places that were going to embarrass me in front of her. I had a huge fight in front of me for the rest of the night.

Could I get away with conveniently placing something in front of me if I lost that battle? Would she notice? Worse, would she comment?

We stood there in silence. Looking each other over in challenge.

Like an idiot, the silence got to me. I felt oddly nervous and blurted out what I was thinking.

“You’re beautiful you know that Y/N? Adam’s a damn lucky man. I hope he deserves you.”

She paused a moment. Her cheeks flushed with color. Was she blushing?

She also seemed slightly confused by my comment, but then she rallied. There was a hitch of uncertainty in her voice.

“Adam is a lucky man.”

She couldn’t look at me when she said it. I somehow felt as if someone had stabbed me in the center of my chest. I swore inside. Damn Adam. Damn him to hell. He better treat her right. She should be happy.

And yet, I couldn’t help but feel something wasn’t right here. I know if I was Adam I wouldn’t let my girl go off to be naked with another man in a hotel room to settle an argument. Hell no.

Y/N changed up the direction of the conversation by sitting on the edge of the bed. My bed. Like she owned it. She looked almost regal. It was one more thing to describe her. Along with… Charismatic. Challenging. Electric in the ring. Stimulating. Stubborn. Beautiful.

How could Hunter relegate her to a secondary member of a tag team? She screamed singles champion.

I hated to admit it. My pride wanted to squash the idea but I’d give her my soul if she asked. She did look like a siren sitting there crossed legged on the edge of my bed. Luring me to my doom.

The covers were pulled back and my mac book was open. She looked like she had always belonged on my bed. In my life. What the hell was I fighting when I pushed back against starting anything with her. And now I lost my chance. She may be here because of the bet but that was all. She still hated me.

Suddenly she pulled me from my thoughts.

“I know we have our rules, Seth but can I make a request?”

“Anything.”

“Can we order room service? I’m starving.”

“You just came from dinner … with him.”

There was definite vitriol on the word him and I didn’t care that I could not hide it.

Her voice held censure like she was a snooty school teacher.

“His name is Adam and yes. I did just come from a date but I didn’t eat much. Women don’t eat much in front of guys on those. Surely you have experienced that.”

I threw a hand up in disbelief. “Sure but you eat like a horse in front of me. You bested me in a pizza eating contest once.”

“We were not on a date,” she replied with a haughty toss of her head. The ponytail went swish swish. My dick wanted to go up … up.

Instead I focused on her request. I didn’t argue further, I just tossed the room service menu to land next to her on the bed and went to sit on the overstuffed chair. I resisted covering myself with the small pillow there. Instead I tossed it on the floor away from me. Removing temptation.

She looked over the menu for a long while and made her selection. A bacon cheeseburger with fries (no onions) and a salad (balsamic vinaigrette on the side) plus a decadent triple chocolate cake for dessert.

I laughed. “What’s the point of salad with the fries? It’s like people who order a massive fast food order and add on a diet coke. It makes no sense.”

“It’s a splurge. Comfort food.” The haughty bravado seemed to leave her body. There was a almost imperceptible slump of her shoulders.

“Look indulge me just this once Seth. I’ve had a really bad week. And I’m going to have to pay for this in the gym tomorrow anyway.”

“Well if that’s the case throw in a mac and cheese too. Live it up.”

For that she threw one of the pillows from the bed at me and missed.

“Don’t you dare clown me on my food, Seth. We all can’t carry around special nutritionist created food with us everywhere we travel.”

“It’s called discipline.”

“Oh so now I don’t have discipline.”

The narrowed eyes, the way her brows looked almost… well angry, I knew I was in trouble. Never joke with women about food my mom would always say. I should have listened.

She continued. “You jerk, Seth. How dare you police me about my diet.”

I threw my hands up in defense as if to say sorry. “Look I’m not policing you. I’d never do that to anyone. I’m just curious why you’re so hungry after dinner with him.”

“Adam.”

“Him.”

“Adam.” She paused a moment. “Say his name, Seth. He’s a human being. He stood up for you.”

“Uh huh.” I pretended I couldn’t answer as I called room service and put in the order. I told her it would be up in 20 minutes.

“Wait, how are you going to get the food when you’re naked?” I asked.

“I think you mean how are ‘you’ going to get the food, Seth. It’s your room. You have to answer the door…. Naked.”

A sneaky grin tilted the corners of her lush mouth upwards. “Unless you want to welch on the bet, Seth. Or you convince me to end our differences before the food arrives. What did you say, twenty minutes. Tick tock tick tock tick tock.”

“You knew this when you suggested ordering.”

“Not at all. But it is a fun dilemma. For you. I mean.”

“I can’t let room service in here and we are both naked. They will kick me out of the hotel.”

She scooted up the bed to rest her back against the plush headboard, her legs crossed at the ankles. She flicked through the Muscle Fitness magazine that was on the bed, open to an article on how to get shredded abs. She suddenly pretended as if that magazine was the most absorbing thing in the world.

“I’m sure they have seen crazier. It’s a fancy hotel.”

“You’re enjoying this aren’t you? The embarrassment I’m going to face.”

“You shouldn’t feel embarrassed. I told you… your dick looks much better in person than it does on film. So you should be fine.”

“Oh sure. That’s the least of my worries in this scenario.”

I let my head fall back against the wall that was in back of the overstuffed chair. I give up. She was going to be the death of me. And oddly I wouldn’t want it any other way. Okay twenty minutes to convince her to forgive me. I could do this. Couldn’t I?  
———

 


End file.
